A New Love?
by GlassWingsGirl1991
Summary: Knight Has Been asleep for 100 years and reawakens to a hole new world.One without Riku.Cronos Heaven CO is still up and running.But thats wehe he meets Yukina ,a technecal expert.Will new sparks fly? Read and find out. Knight X OC Please R


_**Absolute Boyfriend**_

**I do not own Absolute Boyfriend and its characters. I do own the character Yukina Utada ****and the random scientist guy. **__

_**Chapter 1: Reawakening**_

It was a beautiful summers day. Yukina Utada was on her was on her way to Kronos Heaven. CO head quarters. She had been working there for the past few years. They created androids and other things for people. She was in charge of all the old ones that stopped working over time. She pulled out her card and went in. Saying hi to the secretary she went into the elevator and down to the basement. She blinked seeing a her boss. _**"hello Mr. Gaku Nami sir " ,**_She said in a friendly tone and gave a quick bow.

Gaku smiled. _**"hey Yukina … how are you today?" , **_he asked as she walked past him.

"_**I'm okay … tired as hell but other then that I'm just fine … today I'm looking over the Nightly Lover android … I think you said his name was Knight" , **_she said going to a door and scanning her card she went in. She went over to a coffin looking thing and opened it up. There he was. Knight. Just like the way he was left 100 years ago. She hooked up some equipment to him and started to work on her computer. She sighed. Nothing had changed. Just like always. **_"yet again same old thing" , _**she said and leaning back she watched her computer do its normal scan. Then a few lights started to blink and flash. Blinking Yukina sat up and typed in a code and more things started blinking. _**"hes starting back up?", **_she asked herself and looked over at knights holding thing. Getting up she walked slowly towards him. Peering in she gent;y touched his arm. He was warm. **_"what the hell is going on ?" , _**she asked herself and backed away. She then blinked hearing a crashing sound. She looked at another holding thing burst open and another android sat up and looked around before looking straight at Yukina. It was the O2 series … she could tell by the mark on his ear. It was giving her a death glare. I _'so this is what Gaku was talking about', _Yukina thought to herself and backed up more. The "figure" as Gaku called it was created by his grandfather …. Gaku Nami the 1st. Her current boss was Gaku Nami the 2nd . Blinking the figure got up and walked towards her. _**"where is Knight and Riku?" , **_he asked not noticing Knight yet. Yukina blinked. **_"w-who?" , _**she asked slightly confused.

The figure growled and going to Yukina and shoving her agents a wall . _**"I asked where is Knight and Riku!" , **_ suddenly a voice came behind the two that said , **_"I can answer the first part of your question" , _**

Yukina and the figure that was pining her to the wall both blinked and looked. The O2 figures smirked and letting go of Yukina he turned and faced his back to her. _**"Knight ...It's been a while" , **_ It said and then charged.

Yukina watched helplessly as the to Figures fought. The O2 Figure had thrown something and it hit Yukina in the head causing her to fall unconscious. Then a small memory came back to her. It was her first day on the job and Gaku was showing her around and giving her , her job assignment.

**Flash Back**

_**Yukina was entering the building. Her biological , medical and technical skills were at the top of her league and the Kronos Heaven. CO was more then happy to hire her. Gaku had lead her to the basement and to her the story of Riku and Knight … and the O2 figure. She found it to be so romantic , sweet yet sad. The Riku girl had passed years back and Knight would never know if he was to wake up. (witch appeared to be happening) . Yukina was asked if she wanted to work upstairs or actually take th job down here with the old no longer working figures. A smile came over Yukinas face … the first one in a long time. "I'll take this one" ,she said softly. Ever since then she had been there working on the old ones. 99.5% of the ones she worked on came back up and were working again. The only two that never seemed to work was Knight and the O2 Figure. Yukina was then starting to wake up to a loud beeping sound.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Yukinas eyes opened .She slowly sat up holding her head .Looking around she saw the red danger lights flashing and the buzzer was going off. Looking around she spotted Knight laying on the floor ,eyes closed and not moving. Looking around more she spotted the O2 figure walking over to him. She herd Gaku's frantic voice on a wall communicator. Jumping up she rand to it and quickly explained what was going on. She smiled seeing her lab top. Going over to it she logged on to hr account on the company's data base. Scanning thew the old files she found the O2s information. Then clicking a few buttons she was able to find his code ,then repeating it out loud the O2 figure shuts down and fell to the floor.

Just then Gaku and a few of the company's security guards . Grabbing the O2 figure they dragged him away. Then Gaku went over to Yukina. _**"you okay?", **_ he asked seeing a tiny gash on her forehead. Blinking Yukina nodded. Then looked at Knight. "_**is he okay?" , **_ she asked heading over to him. She bent down and touched him. She smiled. He still felt warm. _**"I'm gonna continue working on him" , **_she said softly as she turned him over and lated him on his back. Gaku blinked. _**"are you sure?" , **_he asked . Yukina simply nodded and started to work on Knight.

**Later On That Day . . . . .**

Knight's eyes opened as he looked around a room. He slowly sat up looking around trying to remember what happened. He blinked. The O2! Where was he! Getting up he looked around and blinked spotting the girl he had saw the O2 attacked earlier. She wast asleep in a chair. He blinked seeing the door to the room open and seeing Gaku (the 2nd ) walk in. _**"G-Gaku?", **_ he asked a bit surprised.

"_**Gaku the 2nd actual … I know that must sound confusing to you but you have been … out of order for the past 100 years"**_

"_**what?" , **_Knight asked surprised. _'100 years? ...then that must mean …' **"Riku is …. dead isn't she?" , **_he asked looking down as he broke out of his thoughts. When he looked up at Gaku he saw him nodding sadly. He sighed. How could he have let him himself shut down and leave Riku. Then again … he knew it was going to happen and he had written Satoshi to let him know and for him to go to Riku and make her happy. He let out a sigh then looked at Yukina. **_"who's that?" , _**he asked with curiosity.

Gaku blinked and looking at Yukina he smiled. _**"thats Yukina Utada … she saved you from the O2 when its was trying to kill you … also she fixed you up … again … well she has been since she started here a few years ago", **_Gaku said looking at Knight.

Knight blinked looking over at Yukina. _**"why would she do that?", **_ he asked softly.

Gaku smiled. _**"shes a very kind hearted person … I don't think she would ever not do something for someone"**_

"_**I see", **_Knight said staring at Yukina. He then sighed and laid back down. And relaxed.

Gaku blinked and sighing he left the room. Knight had reawakend and he would have to get use to a hole new world with a hole new set of rules.

To Be Continued …

Its short but my next chapter will be longer. Please R&R


End file.
